Into the Mind of Minimoose
by Greenis my fav color
Summary: I have tons and tons of ideas, and lots of things to say! But sadly I have the incapability to do so…I want to speak I want to tell the world about my ideas! A ONE-SHOT! About what Minnimoose thinks! It's kind of deep.


**(A/N: Well I was thinking… what does Minimoose think about? Everyone has done a main character POV, minor characters POV, even non-existent characters POV. But not Minimoose! I love that guy! This is sorta drama sorta general and sorta anything else! Well here you go a one-shot about what Minimoose thinks about!)**

I have tons and tons of ideas, and lots of things to say! But sadly I have the incapability to do so…I want to speak I want to tell the world about my ideas! I want to tell Gir to shut up! But all I can say is "Nya" If only that Vortain prisoner #777 would have added the capability in the blue prints he sent Zim of me! *Mental sigh* oh well If I was meant not to speak anything other than 'Nya' then so be IT!

Zim came up from his labs; he came into the den where me and Gir were. Gir was watching the Angry Monkey Show on the floor I was just floating there, with my eyes cocked out to the sides and my one tooth sticking out of my mouth, making the world see me as 'stupid looking'. "I'm going out for a bit… MINIMOOSE!" Zim said. "Nya?" I 'asked'. "You're in charge while I'm out! Don't let Gir destroy to many things too much okay?" He told me."Nya!" I said floating more stiff and like I was in the army or something. He marched out the door and left me Gir and Computer.

I floated into the 'Kitchen' and hovered over a dining chair, I could hear the TV it was obnoxious and loud. "Nya nya Nya! Nya Nya'Nya nya nyanya Nya' NYA!" I complained aloud knowing no one would understand me, what I squeaked was;"Masters always saying stuff like 'I'm glad he doesn't talk like Gir does all the time' PHOOEY!" …. "Whoa Minimoose what's with that?" Computer asked me. I knew he didn't understand a single squeak I uttered, but it was my tone of squeak that caught his interest. I Sighed and 'said'/squeaked "Nya nya nyanya." Computer said; "Okayyyy… I'm gonna guess that was a 'Nothing you need to worry about' kind of thing there." I sighed "Nya" I squeaked in confirmation.

I heard a loud crash! I quickly zoomed into the den, but nothing was destroyed and Gir was still there, staring at me as I entered. So I floated over to the window, I saw that Big-Headed one, ugh always him… He was trying to do _something_ but I had no idea what it was. So I floated out the door, He looked up from _whatever_ he was trying to do, "Hey your Zims other sidekick right?" he asked in an annoying tone. "Nyaaa…" I squeaked in a 'maybeee' manor.

"Well you know around his base right?" he asked, he probably thought I was as stupid and clueless as Gir. "Nya?" I 'said' ('So?'). "Well do ya think you could show me around or put these cameras in there?" He asked. 'Idiot' I thought. "Nyaaa…" I squeaked sarcastically, ('Suuurrreee'). I got the cameras out of his hands he looked like he had accomplished something. I put the cameras on the den floor right in front of the door so Dib could see, and then I used my Nubs of Doom to destroy them right then and there. He had a look of pure shock at what I just done to his stuff. I looked at him smugly, he just kept glancing between me and the destroyed cameras. I just shut the door with my horns, I locked it to make sure he didn't try to come in.

I hovered over the same chair as before, man if only I could speak then people like Dib would know I'm not stupid like I look, I could be considered a genius compared to most living things that should not have that capability that I cannot. There words are meaningless and I've heard from experience, they only say stupid things that are a waste of this 'breath' I have learned about, you must remember I am indeed a robot, just a smart non-malfunctioning non-speaking one.

I Minimoose have many many things to say, the words I will never utter would benefit many people, it is sort of ironic, the mindless and stupid use up all their words and never realize how important speaking is, they tend to attract people and never stop talking, the intelligent tend to be those you find in the corner of the room not speaking a word to another, keeping to themselves, just like that earth book I saw once it had a nice quote in it like this; **Those who know don't talk. Those who talk don't know. Close your mouth, block off your senses, blunt your sharpness, untie your knots, soften your glare, settle your dust. This is the primal identity. Be like the Tao. It can't be approached or withdrawn from, benefited or harmed, honored or brought into disgrace. It gives itself up continually. That is why it endures. ~** I believe it was called Te Tao Te Ching, It was written in a different language that was not Irken or English, I used a translator that was laying around for some reason to 'de-code' it. It had a lot of stuff like that in it, I read it again from time to time, Zim always gives me weird looks though.

That's when he came In, speak of the devil…He looked like he always does marching that weird march, and had a full blown way out of proportion ego. He marched pass me then stopped turned and said "Good work Minimoose! The base is not destroyed! NOW I CAN CONDUCT MY EVIL PLAN!" He marched off. I was glad I at least got some recognition for having to deal with the crazy-ness that is my life.

**(A/N: So that's that. I did indeed get that quote from that Chinese book Te Tao Te Ching! My mom owns it! But yeah that's what I think Minimoose thinks like, smart but never speaks a word! Well I hope you liked it! And remember it's just a one-shot so no other chapter.)**


End file.
